1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backplane connector, and more particularly, to a right-angled backplane connector to be mounting on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional right-angled backplane connector, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,807 issued to Kaufman et al. on Oct. 10, 1995, includes an insulative housing and a plurality of conductive contacts arranged in rows in the housing. The housing includes a U-shaped mating portion for engaging a mating connector and a mounting portion for being mounted on a printed circuit board. The mating portion forms a rear wall and a pair of lateral walls perpendicularly extending from two opposite end of the rear wall to define a slot for receiving the mating connector. The mounting portion extends backwardly from the rear wall for being mounted on the printed circuit board. A pair of metal posts are insert-molded into the mounting portion of the housing and laterally protrude for firmly positioning the connector to the printed circuit board. The contacts forms a contact portion in the slot and a securing portion engaging the mounting portion and a tail for making electrical connection to the printed circuit board. The securing portion of each contact has a great length mating with the mounting portion, which increases the difficulty to assemble the contacts to the housing. Further more, the tails of the contacts are disposed out side of the housing without any constraint and so tend to offset the right position, which will negatively affect the electrical connection between the tail and the substrate. Another similar conventional backplane connector, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,243 issued to Harding on Apr. 14, 1992, has the same defects as described above.
Still another conventional backplane connector is disclosed in either U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,307 issued to Bale et al. on Jan. 14, 2002 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,939 issued to Thenaisie et al. on Aug. 10, 1999. The backplane connector is similar to the ones described above except that the mounting portion is separative from the mating portion. The engagement between the mating portion and the mounting portion makes the mating portion is comparatively looser from the mounting portion, so that the mating force acting on the contacts is delivered directly to the connection between the tails of the contacts and the printed circuit board when the mating connector is inserted into the slot of the mating portion, which negatively affects the electrical connection thereof.
Hence, an improved right-angled backplane connector is needed to solve the above problems.